The Blackest Heart
by silver-lining-heart
Summary: Hachi Kanashima has a new power buried deep inside her. Stronger than Kagome. Stronger than Kikyou. Stronger than Midoriko... Only this power can be controlled...Sess x OC, Inu x Kago
1. Suspicion, The Fool

**The Blackest Heart**  
  
**Note: Inuyasha and the characters do not belong to me. The original characters and story is mine.**  
  
**AN: There are some changes in my story that are different than the oav/manga.  
-Sesshoumaru never lost an arm.  
-Inuyasha and co. haven't found as many shards due to original character enemies.  
-Hachi Kanashima (O.C) has new abilities stronger than Midoriko and can travel through the well like Kagome Higurashi.  
  
There is swearing, nuditiy, and other bad things in this story. Which is the reason the rating is R.   
  
Chapter 1: Suspicion, The Fool**  
  
Nobody suspected Kagome Higurashi. Everyone believed she was as ill as her grandfather always told us. I didn't believe a word of it. She was always gone about seven days at a time, then she would return for three days and be gone again. For a while, I thought she was pregnant, but she never gained any weight. I wasn't naieve like everone else. Kagome had a secret, and I was going to find out...  
  
"Hit the showers!", echoed a bold female voice in the girl's locker room.  
Groups of girls talked and laughed as they washed off sweat from that day's physical activities. Water fights and gossip floated throughout the air. I didn't join the others in the showers. Instead, I marched back to the lockers. Our school shoes lie neatly on the floor, next to our assigned lockers. After searching for a while, I found what I was looking for. A pale green locker with a dull tan sticker that said 'Higurashi Kagome'. Her shoes were very scuffed up from either physical education or some other mischief. The lock hung loosely from it's hinge and I slowly opened the locker. Kagome's school uniform lay haphazardly in an unorganized pile. You could see small traces of blood matted to the fabric. It wasn't monthly blood for shit sure. A necklace lay neatly coiled like a snake upon her clothes. I looked closer at the necklace. A small jar hung from a silver chain cord, and inside the jar were what looked like broken pieces of a diamond. I opened the bottle and dropped a few pieces of the jewel into my palm. As they hit my skin, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. A stange feeling invaded my senses and went through my body like electricity. The sound of giggling broke my intense trance and focus upon the shards. Contemplating whether Kagome would notice the missing pieces, I dashed to my locker and acted as though I knew nothing.  
Kagome had not noticed the few missing shards. As I walked by her, she paused and looked at me, aas if she could tell that I possessed them. Her frown quickly turned into a smile and she continued on her way.  
"Have a good evening, Hachi-Chan!", Kagome called back at me.  
"Uh-m...yes, you too, Kagome-Chan...", I spoke.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking.  
  
**CONTINUED...**


	2. Lured By The Well Girl

**The Blackest Heart  
  
Note: Inuyasha and the characters are not mine. The original characters and this story are. Heh.  
  
Chapter 2: Lured By The Well Girl**  
  
I was relieved to leave the locker room without Kagome noticing that she was missing a few shards. I headed home, noticing the dead silence which followed me. A dog barked hysterically as I passed by. Maybe the dog could tell I was a thief.  
Kagome walked past me, as I had intended, and I followed her. She didn't notice me because of the other masses of girls walking home as well. Today, Kagome would be disappearing for seven days, and I was going to find out why.  
After walking for about half an hour, I saw that Kagome entered a house. It was the Higurashi residence. Her home was simple, except for the temples and the well house. Cherry blossom trees surrounded her home and swayed quietly in the wind. The sound of a door shutting came to my ears. Kagome walked out of her home with a massive backpack upon her shoulders. 'Where was she going?' I bit my bottom lip and adjusted my green school uniform skirt.  
'Here we go, Hachi!', I told myself.  
I watched Kagome enter the well house. I peeked around the corner of it's doorway long enough to see her jump into the well.  
"Hey!", I yelled at her to stop. It was too late.  
I walked over to the well and peered inside. Kagome wasn't there. 'How did she just disappear?'  
"Kagome...?", I called into the well. No answer.  
The tiny shards in my pocket began to feel warm. I reached my hand into my skirt pocket and felt the tiny shards warm my hand. I took a deep breath and jumped into the well.  
I didn't feel myself hit the ground at the bottom. Instead, I began to float. I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by a blue aura. It didn't hurt me, but it made me afraid. Afraid of the unknown.  
  
**CONTINUED...**


	3. Arrival In The Feudal Era

**The Blackest Heart  
  
Note: Inuyasha and the characters are not mine. The original characters and this story are. =p  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival In The Feudal Era**  
  
The falling stopped. There was no drifting. The walls of the well surrounded me. I touched the gray stone wall just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There was no musty smell or shrine roof when I looked up. Instead, the air smelled fresh and a square of blue sky was at the top of the well's mouth. I searched around the well nervously, wondering if I was not alone. There was evidence of another person by the looks of the footprints. The sounds of people speaking reached my ears.  
"Hello? Who's up there?", I called. The sounds paused.  
A clawed hand reached over the well's lip and I let out a shriek that would make a deaf man wince.  
"FUCK!!! WHO IS THAT?!", a pissed off man said.  
A familiar face then peered down at me. It was Kagome.  
"Hachi...?", she gasped with wide eyes. I gulped.  
"Um...H-hey Kagome...", I squeaked.  
She reached her hand down and helped me out of the dirty well. I was not prepared to see what was before me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came.  
Before my eyes, was a man with golden eyes and dog ears! Next to him was a monk and a female warrior. There was also what appeared to be a fox child upon Kagome's shoulders. 'Am I going insane?'  
"What...is...this", I breathed shakily.  
"Calm down, Hachi, we won't harm you...", Kagome spoke.  
"What is this, Kagome?!", I screamed.  
"Relax, girl, you've merely gone back in time", the dog man scoffed.  
"But...how...", I murmured.  
Inuyasha growled impatiently and cracked his knuckles.  
"Inuyasha...behave", Kagome warned.  
"Where am I? Who are you really, Kagome?", I asked.  
"Let me explain...", she sighed. The whole group groaned. It was going to be a long seven days.  
  
**CONTINUED...**


	4. Enter Sengoku Jidai

**The Blackest Heart  
  
Note: Inuyasha and the characters aren't mine. The original characters are and so is this story!  
  
Chapter 4: Enter Sengoku Jidai**  
  
Kagome took her time to explain to me that I had crossed over into the Feudal Era by jumping into the well at her home. She told me about the dangers lurking in the dark forests and villages. She introduced me to Inuyasha, the dog demon, Sango, the demon exterminator, Miroku, the wandering monk, and Shippou, the orphan kitsune. All of them were very kind to me, except for Inuyasha, who viewed my presence as a nuinsance.  
"Feh...just don't get in my way...", Inuyasha told me  
I had no intention of bothering the dog demon in any shape or form.  
"Hachi...How did you get through the well?", Kagome asked.  
"What? I....uh...just jumped in?", I answered, still puzzled.  
"You would need to haave a piece of the shikon jewel", Miroku stated. He eyed me suspiciously and smiled.  
"Though it is an honor to have another beauty within my presence", Miroku bowed. He also made me aware that he would like me to bear his child. I declined. The female demon exterminator smacked him.  
"Hentai...", she grumbled.  
"Enough of this, let's take her to Kaede and figure this out, we have jewel shards to find!", Inuyasha spat.  
"Jewel shards?", I questioned.  
"Yes, like these ones...", Kagome said and held up the tiny jar hanging on a necklace.  
"I...I...I", I stuttered as my shaky hand revealed the three shards resting in my palm.  
The entire group stood in shock.  
"Hachi, where did you find those?", Kagome asked, wide-eyed.  
"I...I found them at school", I lied.  
"Did you sense them?", Sango jumped in.  
"I...don't know, I just found them...", I lied again.  
"Give them to Kagome, girl", Inuyasha glared at me.  
"Inuyasha...she found them, it's her choice", Kagome stated.  
"I'd like to keep them", I blushed. I had to find out why they had made me feel so strange...  
"Very well, make sure to keep them safe", Kagome smiled.  
We headed to Kaede's hut, as I prepared myself for more lying...  
  
**CONTINUED...**


End file.
